1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of displaying casting-data in a die-cast machine, especially of monitoring and recording running conditions of the die-cast machine.
2. Description of the Art
Conventionally, monitoring and recording the running conditions of the die-cast machine are done by appropriate processing of output signals which are issued by sensors positioned at several portions of the die-cast machine. These processed output signals are then displayed via screen or print-out which indicates the casting operation conditions. The display format of the casting operation conditions is essentially preset by the manufacturer to lessen the burden of the machine user. Displayed data such as injection speed, injection pressure, cycle time and the like, as well as mathematically processed output data from sensors may be preset as described.
Since the functions of the die-cast machine have recently been expanded, many new types of data such as setting data and running condition data are expected to be optically shown.
However, data items needed by different users are naturally different from each other as some of the users wish to monitor only exclusive sets of data. Because the above-described conventional display method is preset, machine users are not able to change display formats easily when necessary. Further, it is difficult for a manufacturer to change the display format in compliance with a machine user's requirement due to the strictly preset display format.
Therefore, the preset display format can not satisfy each user's requirements to monitor specific data items or to change the definitions of error displays. The number and position of sensors for the die-cast machine are also determined during construction, consequently limiting users from employing other sensors having specific desired characteristics.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of, and an apparatus for, displaying casting-data in a die-cast machine, which allows for a machine user to easily change one display format to another thereby monitoring all necessary data.